


Chudo

by TBCat



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: The house is traditionally styled and beautifully maintained. In the dead of night, she can hear the rustles of scales through the grass outside.





	Chudo

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash Week is starting on my Birthday this year! What a great present!!
> 
> Day One: Domestic Life

She doesn’t have any missions today.

She doesn’t have a mission today, tomorrow, or the rest of the week, and there isn’t anyone available for her specialties in-village for at least that long as well.

She occupies herself with the house.

The porch and inner courtyard need to be swept. Tatami mats are a labor intensive, day long task to clean. She doesn’t bother wearing more than mesh and cotton shorts as she does laundry on the third day. That night she can’t sleep, so she washes and hangs the futon and bedding to dry.

The last day she leaves the house to sneak into the Forest of Death. At least there the predators are honest about their killing intent. When she gets home, Kurenai is waiting in formal dress with a new serving of green tea.

Anko doesn’t feel herself relax, but she feels settled as she slips on her own formal wear wordlessly. She trusts Kurenai to wait for as long as Anko needs to prepare herself.

Then, Anko begins the ceremony.

They discuss Kurenai’s mission to Lightning Country in coded small talk as Anko serves light snacks. Anko can tell that Kurenai is tired by the uneven spread of her lipstick; there isn’t time for a full, formal ceremony.

She steeps and pours the tea. The steam’s release into the air matches Anko’s own released breath. Anko picked out Kurenai’s favorite tea cups; the ladybug patterned set gifted by Shino. She enjoys the smile Kurenai hides behind her sleeve.

After Anko cleans and clears the tea set, she crawls forward over the clean tatami. Kurenai is still caked in road dust under her clean robes.

Anko fixes Kurenai’s smudged lipstick with a firm press of her own lip. Kurenai obligingly helps Anko undo the formal knots that hold her clothes closed.


End file.
